Nula, Jaga i znajomi Kastiela
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Co się stanie, jeśli aspołeczna dziewczyna z niechęcią do uginania przed kimś karku uratuje bezdomnego psa? A jeśli spotka przy tym podobnego do siebie człowieka? = Powieść = Jagna wyszła wtedy w połowie piątej lekcji, powołując się na ból głowy. Z powodu wyjątkowych kontaktów z panią pielęgniarką nie musieli jej odbierać rodzice, co byłoby zresztą niemożliwe, bo rodzice Jagi zawsze pracowali do późna. Dzięki temu dziewczyna korzystała ze zwolnień częściej niż korzystałaby w innych okolicznościach. Tego dnia nie sposób było nazwać ładnym. Szare chmury jakby zastanawiały się, czy zacząć spuszczać deszcz, dając co chwilę próbkę swoich umiejętności w postaci drobnego kapuśniaczku. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że ciśnienie spadło poniżej zera, a cały świat popadł w głęboką depresję. Szare płyty chodnika, gdzieniegdzie poprzetykanymi buntowniczymi trawkami i mleczami ciągnęły się niemożliwie, płot z drucianej siatki biegnący obok niego zarósł chwastami o małych, żółtych kwiatuszkach. Jednak ten stan miał nie potrwać długo, bo właściciel działki wyrywał roślinki klnąc pod nosem. Nigdzie nie było widać śmiejących się grupek dziewczyn idących pod rękę czy chłopaków dyskutujących o nogach Moniki z trzeciej „c”. Jaga szła dzielnie, czasami specjalnie wdeptując ciężkim glanem w kałuże. Melancholijny nastrój najbliższego otoczenia wyraźnie jej się udzielał, a jako meteopata nie miała łatwego życia w taką pogodę. Droga strasznie się jej dłużyła, więc liczyła kroki. Przy czterdziestym usłyszała ciche skomlenie. Uznała, że się przesłyszała. Przy sześćdziesiątym dźwięk się powtórzył, tyle że głośniej. Tego juz dziewczyna nie mogła zrzucić na garb wyobraźni. Zaczęła więc się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu płaczącego zwierzęcia. Stała akurat pod śmietnikiem. Jakiś zbuntowany dzieciak pomazał go sprayem w dowód swojej dorosłości. Śmieci było tak dużo, że wysypywały się, a ludzie zostawiali wypchane worki oparte o blachę. Za jednym z nich stało spore kartonowe pudło z przemoczoną jedną ścianką. Coś się w nim kotłowało i usiłowało wyjść, popiskując przy tym zaciekle. Nagle wyjrzała na zewnątrz mała, brązowa łapka i przewróciła pudełko. Wybiegł z niego radosny szczeniaczek i zaczął odkrywać świat. Jednak gdy na nos spadła mu pojedyncza kropla wody, natychmiast z podkulonym ogonkiem do ukrycia, trzęsąc się i skomląc. Jagnę najpierw zamurowało. Potem wybuchła śmiechem i podeszła do niezadowolonego psa. - I co, mały, świat nie jest taki uroczy, co?-spytała się zwierzątka. Szczenię spojrzało wymownie, mrużąc oko otoczone biała łatką i drapiąc się tylną łapą w brązowe ucho. Jaga zawsze była pod wrażeniem giętkości psich kończyn, które zawsze mogły się wyginać w każdą stronę, gdy akurat ugryzła pchła. - Jeśli myślisz, że ci odpowie, to masz niezły bałagan w głowie.-odezwał się ktoś za jej plecami, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna błyskawicznie się odwróciła. Refleksu nie można było jej odmówić. Tą tajemniczą osobą był wysoki, czerwonowłosy chłopak ubrany w ciemne dżinsy, glany, czerwony podkoszulek i czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Kosmyki przykleiły mu się do twarzy, a po ubraniu spływały ciężkie krople. Jagna, skupiając się na szczeniaczku, nie zauważyła, że rozpadało się. Ukucnął obok niej i wyjął małą paczkę psiej karmy. Otworzył ją i wysypał przed pieskiem. -Zawsze nosisz przy sobie jedzenie dla psów?-Spytała z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem. W końcu są różni ludzie i mają różne nawyki. Chłopak jednak spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. -Dobrze się czujesz? Kto o zdrowych zmysłach by to robił? Przed chwilą je kupiłem. -Tak właściwe kim jesteś? To twój pies? -Gdyby był mój, toby nie siedział na ulicy. Kastiel jestem i nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co myślała sobie moja matka, gdy nadawała mi to durne imie. Ty zapewne masz jakieś normalniejsze? -Nie do końca. Jagna. W skrócie Jaga. -Rzeczywiście, jedziemy na jednym wózku. Ty przypadkiem nie jesteś w mojej klasie? Druga „b”? -Tak. Nie zwróciłam na ciebie uwagi. -Taa, jasne. -Ogólnie nie znam imion większości ludzi z mojej klasy. -Tak właściwie to ja też. Tak to jest, gdy jest się spadochroniarzem. -Co?-wytrzeszczyła oczy. Myślała, że jej hobby jest dziwne, w końcu nie każdy jest w bractwie rycerskim, no ale spadochroniarstwo to dopiero coś! -Spadochroniarzem. Kibluję. Nie gadaj, że nigdy nie słyszałaś takiego określenia, mała.-wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu kogoś, kto wie więcej od swojego rozmówcy. -Nie jestem mała! To ty jesteś wielki. I do tego ślepy. A tak poza tym, to pies nam marznie. Szczeniaczek trząsł się i skomlał coraz bardziej natarczywie. Po chwili namysłu Jaga owinęła zwierzę w swoją kurtkę mundurową bundeswery i razem z Kastielem skierowała się w kierunku weterynarza. Gdy tam dotarli, okazało się, że mają do czynienia z dwumiesięczną, przestraszoną i zarobaczoną suczką, która prawdopodobnie będzie wielka jak kredens. Po namyśle postanowili, że zamieszka w mieszkaniu Jagny i nie powiedzą jej rodzicom o przewidywanej wielkości psa, do czasu, kiedy się do niej przywiążą. Po godzinie kłótni brązowa panna dostała imię Nula. W domu Jaga ułożyła szczeniaczkowi posłanie w starej skrzynce po warzywach wyłożonej jej bluzką. Gdy wieczorem zasypiała, usłyszała skrzypnięcie materaca i poczuła mały, chłodny nosek na swoim policzku, jednak nie była pewno, czy to nie sen. Jaga śniła o lataniu. Było to jej marzenie od zawsze. Pierwszy raz zapragnęła wznieść się w przestworza w podstawówce, gdy młoda nauczycielka skrytykowała przy całej klasie jej pracę, bo pokolorowała rysunek pieska na wzór błękitnego nieba. Przez tydzień nie odzywała się do innych dzieci z klasy wyobrażając sobie, że ma skrzydła. Jednak marzenia o wolności zaczęły się tak naprawdę dopiero po pierwszej bójce. Miała wtedy dziesięć lat, długie warkocze w kolorze miodu i nie odzywała się do nikogo. Gdy zaatakowała ją dziewięciolatka, Sylwia o wyglądzie barokowego aniołka, Jagna z łatwością się obroniła. Jednak dużo łatwiej obarczyć winą aspołeczną niemowę niż ulubienicę nauczycieli. Gdy wbiegła do pokoju po awanturze z rodzicami, obcięła włosy. Nożem. Nigdy nie pozwoliła im odrosnąć, nierówne kosmyki sięgały w najdłuższym miejscu do szyi. Jednak spotkało ją coś gorszego niż krzyki rodziców- wyrok ze strony rówieśników. „Niemowę” trzeba zmusić do mówienia. „Niemowa” to dziwaczka. „Niemowa” jest zła. Jaga uwielbiała zamykać oczy i wyobrażać sobie, że ma skrzydła. Że może zostawić tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy coś jej każą. Kiedy w końcu zaczęła mówić, nie zjednała sobie przyjaciół. Mówiła to co myślała i wiedziała, a nie to co chcieli usłyszeć inni. Jednak każdy sen musi się kiedyś skończyć. Gdy zwlekła się z łóżka, pociągnęła za sobą błękitną kołdrę. Natychmiast zaczęła ona kręcić się i piszczeć z oburzeniem. Po chwili wyłonił się spod niej mały czarny nosek, a zaraz potem reszta psa, z zainteresowaniem biegająca po całym pokoju. Już po chwili wylądowała na ogonie po czołowym zderzeniu z biurkiem. Dla Nuli było to traumatyczne wydarzenie i Jaga przed wzięciem poranną toaletą musiała dziesięć minut uspokajać szczeniaczka. Dziś był jeden z tych wyjątkowych dni, gdy spojrzała w lustro. Spojrzała na nią z niego siedemnastolatka o ostrych rysach. Kocie, błękitne oczy patrzyły z wyższością, usta w kształcie serca wygięły się w sarkastyczny uśmieszek. Nie była ładna, ale intrygowała tak samo jak zamknięta paczka owinięta w szary papier, której nie wolno nam dotknąć. Było jednak w niej coś, co nie pozwalało czuć się przy niej bezpiecznie. Może błyskawiczne ruchy, może wyjątkowa siła, może błysk w oczach osoby gotowej na wszystko. Były podstawy do tego strachu, bo dziewczyna była zapisana do bractwa rycerskiego i umiała walczyć mieczem, a nawet wygrała kilka turniejów. Mimo tego wszystkiego, gdy patrzyła na Nulę śmiała się szczerze i głośno. Nigdy nie dotyczył jej problem doboru ubrań. Tak samo i tego poranka, założyła oliwkowe bojówki, czarny podkoszulek, zasznurowała glany, po chwili namysłu złapała brązową kurtkę pilotkę. Zarzuciła na plecy plecak „kostkę” i już miała iść do szkoły, gdy coś przykuło jej wzrok. Psia panna patrzyła na nią ze zdegustowaniem, jakby czekała, aż coś sobie przypomni. Coś bardzo ważnego. I zdawała się mówić, że trzeba być niedouczonym kiepem, żeby zapomnieć. Dziewczyna szybko złapała za zaimprowizowaną smycz z taśmy parcianej i wybiegła na krótki pięciominutowy spacer, czego Nula nie omieszkała skrytykować obrażonym popiskiwaniem. W związku z niezaplanowanym spacerem musiała iść do szkoły skrótem. I dzięki temu wpadła na poznanego dzień wcześniej czerwonowłosego chłopaka. Po chwili myślenia przypomniała sobie,że nazywa się Kastiel. -Jak tam nasz pies, mała? Mam nadzieję, że lepiej od ciebie, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś pół nocy grała w jakieś durne gry. Albo źle leczyła kaca.-powiedział z pełną wyższości miną. -Eeee... Dzisiaj spała ze mną. I mam wrażenie, że umie mówić. -Twój dealer cię oszukuje, wiesz o tym? -Taaa. A pan nie idzie do szkoły? -Idzie. Ale najpierw musi zapalić.-powiedział wyciągając paczkę „Marlboro”- a pani zapali? -Nie. Pani jest przywiązana do swoich płuc.-odparła patrząc z obrzydzeniem na papierosy. -I dobrze. Fajki są strasznym nałogiem. -rzekł zaciągając się z uśmiechem fajką.- Niestety nasza szkoła podziela ten pogląd i nie mogę palić na terenie szkoły. Przykro. Coś mało gadatliwa jesteś, młoda. -Um, ja... -Tak, rozumiem, świat kucyków pony czeka aż go zbawisz. Tęcza sama się nie pokoloruje. Leć do szkoły. Później chcę zobaczyć, czy nie zepsułaś mi psa, więc masz towarzystwo na popołudniowy spacer. -No...ok, pa! Sama nie wiedziała, czemu była tak rozmowna w towarzystwie tego w sumie nieznanego jej chłopaka. Jednak wyczuwała od niego pewne podobieństwo do siebie samej, takie samo niezadowolenie z otaczającego ich świata. No i nie wymagał od niej błyskotliwych i natychmiastowych odpowiedzi. Był całkowicie rozluźniony i nie wyglądał na osobę niebezpieczną. W szkole wpadła na szczupłą i niską szatynkę, której wcześniej nie znała. Ofiara odgarnęła włosy za ucho, zapłonęła szkarłatem i wybąkała przeprosiny patrząc na czubki swoich butów. Musiała być nowa, bo w niczym nie przypominała wyzywających i pustych dziewczyn ze szkoły, wyznających zasadę „więcej pieniędzy- lepsza osoba”. Była delikatna i krucha, sprawiała wrażenie przerażonej otaczającym ją światem. W Jadze od razu wzbudziła sympatię, może dlatego, że przypominała ją samą. Postanowiła obserwować nową i postarać się poznać z nią. Sama taka decyzja była dla niej dziwna, ponieważ zazwyczaj traktowała pozostałych ludzi jako bezmyślne i okrutne istoty niegodne zaufania. Gdy spostrzegła, że trzy blondynki zaczepiają jej szatynkę, nie wiedząc sama, co robi, zbliżyła się do nich. Gdy uderzyły ją, wiedziona instynktem odepchnęła ją i z półobrotu kopnęła pierwszą w łydkę. Uchyliła się przed ciosem jednocześnie ruszając pięścią po łuku w kierunku łokcia drugiej. Później działała na czystym instynkcie i nie miała kontroli nad tym, co robiła. Po chwili stała nad trzema patrzącymi na nią z przerażeniem dziewczynami i czuła, że adrenalina powoli ją opuszcza. Blondynka, która wyglądała na przywódczynię, krzyczała, że jej tego nie zapomni. Jednak ona była już wtedy ciągnięta przez złorzeczącego Kastiela. -Mogłaś zaatakować każdą. Ale nie, ty musiałaś akurat siostrę przewodniczącego! Sam bym jej przyłożył, bo i tak jej braciszek mnie udupi, ale mam sprawę z prokuratorem. Teraz w prawo. -Kas... Kastiel... Gdzie idziemy?-wydusiła z siebie w końcu Jaga. -Jesteś nieco zbyt zahukana i aspołeczna, ale poznanie moich znajomych może ci pomóc.-powiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Gdy Kastiel popchnął drzwi z napisem „zakaz wstępu” i wszedł na dach Jaga była bliska ucieczki. Może i by to zrobiła, ale zatkało ją, gdy zobaczyła ludzi. Taką zbieraninę barwnych ludzi ciężko było zaliczyć do jednego gatunku. Pod szarą ścianą siedział chłopak o włosach tak jasnych, ze prawie białych. Jagna nie mogła skupić się na jego twarzy przez oczy, jedno było zielone a drugie złote, co nieco rozpraszało. Bazgrolił coś zawzięcie w małym zeszyciku, co jakiś czas śmiejąc się do znajomych. Na środku siedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna z dwiema kitkami, ubrana jakby właśnie szła na koncert. Razem z chłopakiem o kudłach w kolorze nieba ubranym jak egzotyczna papuga wycinała z kolorowych czasopism obrazki i przyklejała je na brystol. -Mo, co ty znowu...-zaczął Kastiel, ale nie skończył, bo brunetka z radością podskoczyła i pokazała kolaż czerwonowłosemu. -Patrz! Razem z Alexem uwieczniłam cię na papierze. To teraz dasz mi fajki? Dzieło było niewątpliwie wysokich lotów i przedstawiało popularną piosenkarkę z przyklejonymi psimi oczami i nabazgranymi włosami czerwoną kredką. -Powiedz mi, czy wzrok ci się zepsuł? A może ogłupiałaś na stare lata? Albo od petów mózg ci się odwrócił na lewą stronę? Skarbie, mamy gościa!-wykrzyknął chłopak- papuga i z radością rzucił się uściskać Jagę. Ta cofnęła się o pół kroku, co spowodowało, że kolorowa chmura radości wpadła na ścianę. -No wiesz? Ja się chciałem tylko przytulić. Alex jestem.- powiedział wydymając dolną wargę. -Taak, Aluś jest bardziej dziewczęcy od większości dziewczyn jakie znam. Nazywam się Monika, ale i tak wszyscy mówią na mnie Mo. Ty też możesz, jeśli chcesz. Chcesz? Mi to naprawdę nie przeszkadza! Nawet to lubię! Brzmi to ładniej niż Monika. To takie nudne imię...-dziewczyna wszystko wyrzuciła z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Mówiłaby dłużej, ale przerwał jej Kastiel. -Wszyscy się znają i kochają, tamten gość w ubraniach z epoki świec i kibli na zewnątrz to Lysander. Brzmi to równie dziwnie jak moje imę, co? -No, to witaj! Oto nasz dream- team! Teraz trza ci jakieś przezwisko wymyślić. Czekaj Marysiu...-paplał na powrót zadowolony Alex. -Ale... Ja jestem Jaga...-wykrztusiła dziewczyna swoje pierwsze słowa po przyjściu na dach. Otwierała coraz szerzej oczy, teraz przypominały spodki od filiżanek. -A byłem święcie przekonany, że Marysia. No, Jaguniu, zostańmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Chodźmy po lekcjach na shopping! -Ekhm, chłopie, coś mi się wydaje, że ta młoda dama nie przepada za wychodzeniem na zakupy -szybko odpowiedział za nią Lysander. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, na co odpowiedział nieznacznym skinieniem głowy. -No trudno, pójdę z Moniczką. Zgadzasz się, co? Proszę! -Z tobą zawsze! Na Berlin! To znaczy: na sklepy!-po czym stanęła w pozie zdobywcy, wskazując pięścią na miasto. -Dobrze, to ja opuszczam kółeczko różańcowe, muszę wyprowadzić psa...-wycofywała się Jaga. -Ooo, Nula! Jutro, jeśli nie będę na shoppingu, to ja i Monisia pójdziemy z tobą. Pa pa! -Idę z tobą. Lys też, już wczoraj tak zdecydował, a on jest jak terrorysta. Gdy coś zdecyduje, to ciężko go od tego odwieść. Ten dzień był zupełnie inny niż poprzedni. Kałuże odbijały błękitne niebo niczym srebrne lustra, słońce przypominało dziecko, które wyszło z domu po długiej chorobie. Świeciło radośnie, niemal wybuchało śmiechem, gdy zdziwieni ludzie podnosili głowy i patrzyli na złote promyki tańczące po chodnikach i murach. Chwasty spomiędzy płyt chodnikowych rosły jakby z większą zawziętością, zielone listki pojawiały się nawet przy wygolonym z bluszczu parkanie. Zamiast chandry i przygaszonych ludzi biegały za wróblem dzieciaki, w parku siedziały matki z książkami a z podwórek kamieniczek wyglądały babcie. Wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. W głowie Jagi też. Nagle ważne miejsce zajął honorowe miejsce mały brązowy szczeniaczek z łatką na oku... = Od autora = To moje pierwsze fanfiction, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość :) W późniejszych rozdziałach wszystko się rozkręci. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Nula, Jaga i znajomi Kastiela" by Cahan00? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:W toku/przerwane